mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
San-Daime
San-Daime is the Bentenmaru's engineer. Appearance Anime San-Daime has blue eyes, slightly scruffy green hair and a small goatee. He usually wears a blue shirt with red lines down the shoulders and sleeves, a vest underneath, a large cream-coloured waistband, light brown trousers with several pockets and several large brown pouches fastened to the back Sailing 19, armbands, sandals and brown goggles with a light green rim. Manga Personality & Character San-Daime is fairly worrisome and slightly pessimistic. He often panics in dangerous situations though he doesn't let it affect his work. He enjoys collecting and playing with teddy bears Sailing 19. Background Plot Recruitment Arc After Marika came aboard the Bentenmaru for training, San-Daime was present when she was assembling models. He was at his station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training aboard the Bentenmaru when the crew were discussing her progress, and smiled at her interaction with Chiaki who had also arrived for training Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc At the start of the Bentenmaru's raid on the Symphony Angel, San-Daime reported that the propulsion and mobility systems were all green and they could fire at any time. He was present when Marika learned about the stowaway and got annoyed at Luca when she said she told them, pointing out she never told them anything Sailing 07. When Marika asked Gruier to wear her uniform and address the Serenity ships, San-Daime jokingly called the princess a 'Pirate Queen'. While the rest of the crew met at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship, San-Daime remained on the Bentenmaru, just in case Sailing 09. Some time into the voyage, when the Bentenmaru was in stormy space and making for a break in the storm, San-Daime reported that they could make it. Once they reached the break, he mentioned that things were as bad as before. Later when alarms signalled the detection of a large spatial anomaly, San-Daime rushed to the bridge late and tripped over the steps coming up. When the Bentenmaru jumped to where the anomaly originated and Kane mentioned how he was amazed they got out safely considering the rough weather, San-Daime replied that they weren't safe (pointing out the blaring alarms). He reported fusion blasts on the hull and worried that they'd be finished if one managed to get inside the ship. He continued to fret and was told by Schnitzer to stop whinging as they weren't in such danger as to need to panic. Later as the Bentenmaru approached two Corbacks, he moaned that they didn't have to jump into their firing ranges Sailing 10. San-Daime continued to monitor the ship's output as they continued their search. When the Bentenmaru touched down where the next space-time quake was expected and was shaken, San-Daime complained how things were worse than the last time. With a spatial rip detected, San-Daime immediately began removing all of the Bentenmaru's limiters to allow for maximum evasion speed. After the ship docked, rather roughly, with the Golden Ghost Ship, Kane asked him how the nozzles looked. San-Daime replied that he didn't see any major damage but was sure Kane scratched the stern up quite badly Sailing 11. He remained with the Bentenmaru while a party ventured inside the ghost ship Sailing 12. San-Daime was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. When Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner, he was worried when Misa and Schnitzer recalled how bad Ririka's cooking used to be. Later, when Marika and Misa asked if Kane wanted to return to being a teacher, adding that the yacht club would welcome him, San-Daime said he was lucky, to which Kane asked him if he wanted to try Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Skills & Abilities San-Daime has the skills that are necessary for an engineer to do their job. He is good at maintaining output from the Bentenmaru's aging converter reactors. Relationships Bentenmaru Crew San-Daime generally gets along OK with his crewmates, though they frequently tell him to stop whining. Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries